


Because

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A lovable one but still, Akira is a dumb ass, Body Horror, Just two guys meeting on a cliff because there gay, M/M, No Apocalypse, OVA Satan, Satan's just an alien looking weirdo, You might want to kill Akira in this bc he's dense, dumb, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: A thin little figure was standing motionless on the cliffside. For a second Akira had though maybe it was Ryo minus his ever present jacket. For a second he thought it was a person. And it would be hard to blame him for that.---666 Giveaway prize for Vobomon!





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Recently (before the tumblr fiasco) I ran a 666 follower giveaway on my blog, one of the winners was Vobomon and they requested OVA Satan! I’ve never done him before but hopefully I did him justice!~ He’s a good creepy boy

Akira’s mouth tasted bitter. Like battery acid, like a penny, like the beginnings of vomit. 

None of this was right. Whatever he was looking at wasn’t right. He had come here expecting Ryo. His heart had been fluttering in anticipation and skipping a beat every time he indulged himself with the idea of Ryo calling him for something other than their normal business. 

Akira had been  _ excited _ , bouncing with energy as he came up past the trees to the clearing that they had decided was theirs. Now that he was here though… His previous happy-go-lucky behavior was gone. It had completely drained out of him when he realized that Ryo wasn’t waiting for him in the clearing, that he wasn’t here yet. 

But someone else was. 

A thin little figure was standing motionless on the cliffside. For a second Akira had though maybe it was Ryo minus his ever present jacket. For a second he thought it was a person. And it would be hard to blame him for that. 

Whatever was in front of him had the figure of a human, but looked too soft around the edges to be real. Or did it? It’s skin was golden and shimmery, but not with a beautiful tan. No, it was a sick pale tinted by jaundice. It’s glow looked like a sick sweat dripping down it upon second glance. Maybe… maybe it was just a sick man. 

Akira felt a flash of concern bite through his chest- was this someone looking at their final moments? Had he wandered into a scene meant to be judged by no one but God? No… that couldn’t be what was happening… It’s posture was like it was waiting for something, someone… 

There was a moment where he wondered if he should just leave. Confronting it seemed… unnecessary? Akira’s brows knitted up in confusion and his feet moved into a more defensive position. 

No… that wasn’t it. The conclusion of it being a person simply waiting was wrong, he wasn’t sure how he knew that but… There was just no way that was it. Whatever he was looking at wasn’t something as mundane as that. But then… What was it…? 

Akira was finding himself at an impasse, he couldn’t even understand how he felt about what he was looking at, much less what he wanted to do about it.  It was becoming more and more obvious that he wasn’t going to figure out what was going on just by watching, that he couldn’t keep standing here.

He had to decide if he wanted to run and call Ryo or confront it… There was a minute he spent bargaining with himself before the decision was ripped from his hands. The thing in front of him seemed to notice his entrance, or at least got tired of waiting for him to do something and began to turn.

Akira was unsure if the horror movie esque slow turn was a result of his own mind short circuiting or if it truly wanted to scare him by doing this. However as soon as it was facing him all the questions he had fell into oblivion and his mind turned to silent confusion, unable to process exactly what he was looking at. 

It’s hand was balled up shyly over it’s mouth, like it was embarrassed or nervous to be seen like this- it's posture was slightly bent, almost as if it was trying to hide it’s body from Akira’s prying eyes. 

None of that was what left Akira’s mind flat lining though. What was leaving him completely dumbfounded was it’s eyes. They were giant and bug like without pupils or irises. Completely clear and colorless, only reflecting the golden color of the eye sockets that held them in place. 

Akira felt sick. He wanted to vomit. The sickly yellow and glittery sweat was still present on it's face, and it's weirdly distinct tendrils of hair were odd, but not weird enough that Akira had given up on the the faint hope this was just a horribly ill man. 

Seeing it's eyes were the nail in the coffin, after that he knew there was no denying it and there wasn’t even a faint glimmer of hope that this was anything but a demon anymore. 

A sudden poison spike stung his heart with a quiet reminder that Ryo still wasn’t here, that this demon could very well be  _ why  _ he wasn’t here. An anger began to boil in his chest. And yet for some reason he didn’t turn into Devilman the second he came to that realization. 

He couldn’t… His heart was too confused. Because… the demon looked  _ scared  _ of him, it looked like it was waiting eagerly for him to make a move. Akira swallowed, his heart was playing a game with itself, ping ponging back and forth between bloody thirsty and grief stricken. 

He wanted to kill it, to get revenge for Ryo. But… there was no saying if it had done anything to him or not. And even with it being a demon, Akira couldn’t bring himself to just slaughter it. It hadn’t done anything yet… wouldn’t he be the bad one if he presumed? 

Where was Ryo? The other man would surely know what to do… why couldn’t he be here to tell him what to do? Akira hadn’t realized until now how much easier everything was when the blonde was by his side…

With how scared he was of the demon’s unsettling atmosphere killing it seemed like the logical answer. And what Ryo would probably tell him to do… But… Akira couldn’t find enough self assurance to actually do it without the other’s confirmation. 

His whirling thoughts were put to a merciful stop when the demon began to move again, shyly letting it's hand come down from it's mouth and press against it’s leg. It was a innocent movement, one done to show trust. It wasn’t hiding itself anymore, it should’ve been a relief to see that but… Instead it left Akira feeling his second icy shock of the night. 

Because it had no mouth. 

Underneath it's nose lied smooth skin. There was no hint of where it’s lips should seperate, no bump of teeth pressing against flesh… And yet… it still held together. It clearly had a jaw, it’s lower face wasn’t limp like it was on those old men whose jaws had long rotted away. 

That must mean there was teeth, bones, something following the standard skull like structure that made it look so familiar right? So why couldn’t he see anywhere where it’s mouth could open? How would it eat? 

Suddenly the bloody vision of it opening it's jaw and the flesh ripping apart to create a new mouth flashed through Akira’s mind and left him light headed. He… he needed to say something, to distract himself from these horrifying images taking over his soul. 

But what? Wetting his lips he swallowed back the weird taste in his mouth. His mouth opened to call out to it but it cut him off with a quick flick of it’s hand. There was a moment Akira just stood trying to figure out what it was saying. 

One of it’s feet pointed out in front of it, looking at the bare toes that were held tightly together in an en pointe Akira felt bile rise up his throat. He didn’t understand. Looking back towards it's emotionless eyes he watched anxiously as it tilted it's head in a mutual confusion. 

It lifted up off the ground onto it's toes, Akira watched as a part of it’s ankles peeled off and bloomed into soft gold wings. Were those helping it balance like that? He looked down at it’s feet for a good while before glancing back up at it, wondering why it had frozen in place. 

To his shock it seemed to be waiting for him, letting him process what he was looking at before it moved closer. It leaned forwards slightly, pressing it's fingers against where it's lips should be. More skin peeled off it's wrists falling into two more golden wings. At this point Akira could hear his heart in his ears. 

He wasn’t even shocked when six more wings burst out of it's back in a burst of glimmering light. It still left him on the edge of pissing himself, but after all the weird changes this demon had shown him it could sprout a second head and he’d just go with it. 

It seemed to wait a beat, letting Akira take in what he was seeing before it began to move towards him. It moved so elegantly, not making a noise as it's toes sprung it off the ground closer and closer to him. 

At first seeing it come closer was beautiful, watching all the wings shimmer as the wind passed through them. But as it got closer Akira was forced to notice even more as its unsettling features became clearer. it’s soft yellow hair was actually thin feathers that grew thicker and more wing like around it’s ears.

Just as he realized that they began to twitch, unfolding into two large wings that framed it’s face for a brief second before extending behind it’s head channeling the wind. Akira was awestruck, amazed by what he was seeing. His horror had flooded out with the demon’s display and it knew it. It didn’t have a mouth but Akira could see it's smug smile. 

Finally it landed in front of him, it's clear eyes glimmering as it stared up at him. For awhile Akira could only stare. What should he say? It felt wrong to try and talk to something like this… especially without Ryo here. But… he had to get some sort of answer, right?

“What do you want?” Akira’s words were shaky, stuttered out and unsure. It seemed to laugh in response, but in a silent sort of way where it's shoulders shook and it's eyes closed cheerfully but not a noise escaped. A new divide formed in Akira’s heart as was tugged back and forth from finding that horrifying or adorable.

As it looked back up at him Akira swore he saw a ghost of a smile before remembering it had no mouth and hadn’t magically gained one. Fear was creeping back into his soul as it rocked back onto it's heels, lacing it's hands behind it's back before stepping to side. 

It began to move behind Akira, trailing it's hands along Akira’s back and leaving goosebumps in it’s place. Each one of it's wings followed in suit, tickling his skin as they rubbed feather light against him. The demon’s soft fingers had left him shivering. It’s wings made him shake- little clouds of white air puffing out in scared breaths as it made it’s way around. 

It had almost made it back in front of him again before the tension became too much. Tunnel vision overtook Akira’s eyes and he felt himself start to sway. He was going to pass out, he couldn’t handle this. There was a shift, a tilt, and he started to fall.

He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad that the demon’s arm darted out, wrapping around his waist to catch him. His chest was hammering as he stared up at the monster above him. It was holding him up with ease, doing that thing where he could swear it was smiling at him. 

It’s wings began to slowly move from their fanned out position behind it to curl around him tightly. Akira breaths began to speed up, it was like a venus fly trap, it was going to eat him alive wasn’t it? Tears began to build up in his eyes and he sniffled as the demon removed it's human arms and let it’s wings hold Akira up against itself. 

Now free from holding up Akira it's hands explored his body, moving up from his waist and over his chest before cradling his face in it’s hands. Akira was shaking, staring into it's blank eyes with an unwavering focus. He wasn’t sure what he thought he was accomplishing with that, but apparently it did something as the demon seemed to droop a bit. 

It wiped it’s soft fingers under Akira’s eyes, flicking away all the tears and sweat that had built up. There was a moment where it seemed to just watch him, waiting for some kind of reaction. After a bit of time passed with not so much as a shift between them a tension in the demon’s shoulders flooded away. A tension Akira didn’t even notice it had until now. 

Watching as it's eyes slipped closed Akira found himself oblivious to what it was doing leaning closer and closer until it pressed where it's mouth should’ve been against his own lips. Akira sputtered, feeling like his heart was trying sprint out of his chest. 

When it pulled back Akira wondered if his eyes were wide enough to match it’s inhuman ones. He sat there slack jawed and numb- he wasn’t sure what he was thinking, what he was doing. His brain was too scrambled to register anything but the fact that it had kissed him. That his first kiss was to a demon. Well, if that weird pressing counted as a kiss. Akira counted it as one, the thought was there after all. 

It's hands finally came off his face, they hovered over him weirdly before moving down to his chest. Akira shifted feeling weird being bent so far back in it's wings, uncomfortable with where this was going. 

All the humor, all the softness and affection in it's expression faded away with Akira’s struggles. It seemed to all be replace with a depression, it looked sad, upset and rejected. But it didn’t seem to stop. 

Instead the hands over Akira’s chest moved closer to the center, pausing over his heart. Gasping at the weird touch he looked down to see what it was doing. One of it’s fingers was extended- pressing right into the center of his chest. As soon as he started watching the finger began to move, tracing a heart shape lightly before doing the same on it’s own chest. 

A flicker of what could finally be understanding lit in Akira’s chest, but… that didn’t get him very far. If it… Akira found himself skittering around even thinking it. If it  _ loved  _ him… what would he even do? Obviously reject it but… that was too weird to even think about. There was a good amount of time he just sat in it's arms, getting a headache as he tried to figure out how to move forward with this new information. 

Apparently it took him way too long to decide though. The demon made a weird angry chirr and it's wings unfolded- letting Akira fall unceremoniously to the ground. He scrambled a bit, coughing and wheezing as the air rushed out of him. God that hurt… it dropped him on just the wrong spot. 

Looking through tear filled eyes he glared weakly at it’s looming figure. It stared back for a bit before falling to it's knees, trapping Akira under it's thighs. He couldn’t sense any emotion from it anymore, there was no anger, sadness, happiness… It’s eyes looked empty. 

It's hand rested back against his heart but instead of softly caressing it this time it began to press down. The demon’s weight felt like it was crushing, his ribs creaked under it's strength. 

Struggling Akira grabbed at it's arm trying to rip it off of him, trying to free himself from the unbearable pressure. A weird growl sounded from it and it’s fingers spread to start clawing at his chest. It was like it was trying to tear out his heart, like it was trying to take it for itself. 

Devilman’s claws began to burst out, clawing at it's wrist and pulling out rivlets of golden blood, but still it didn’t waver. A bit of sadness bloomed in his chest, he was going to have to kill it wasn’t he? Just when he thought he had found a demon that had empathy as well. 

Screaming a rough cry he let Devilman tear through him, his muscles strained as he tried to force it's hand off of him. Shockingly he didn’t make any headway. Somehow this tiny, delicate-looking demon was stronger than him. Far stronger. Panic started setting in his veins.

“Get off of me! You’re… Let go! You’re killing me!” It’s arm was in shreds, torn to ribbons by Akira’s claws but still firm and unmoving. It looked like nothing was going to stop it. As soon as he cried his fear for his life though it froze. It’s hand came up shyly and uncertain.

Akira’s chest was heaving with adrenaline. It was still sitting on his stomach but it no longer was touching him, in fact it's hands had completely retreated into itself and wrapped around it's chest comfortingly. It didn’t seem like it was going to be trying anything else anytime soon but Akira still watched it nervously. 

When it began to move again Akira stiffened up, ready to flee. Instead of attacking though it instead began to rearrange itself to lay down besides him. What was even happening anymore? Was this even really demon? 

Akira wasn’t sure what else it could possibly be but… this thing didn’t really act like any demon he had seen before. Ryo himself had told him demons couldn’t love and this thing clearly had some sort of affection towards him. Sure, he had doubted Ryo’s call on that before with Sliene but even then he hadn’t been certain.

He  _ knew  _ this one had feelings though, it was clearly struggling with it's emotions. So, was it not a demon? Or could demons feel emotions other than bloodlust? 

“What are you?” his question wasn’t much more than a desperate whisper, something he knew it couldn’t answer with no mouth, no voice… but, something he needed the answer to. Something he needed to at least ask. 

It's hand snuck back around his face, tilting it until they were looking into each others eyes. Akira felt himself grow queasy looking at it's bug eyes with such focus… they really were grotesque.  

Suddenly the demon looked different. No, not different. It’s image was splitting in two. A hazy image wrapped around it and Akira saw Ryo’s face staring back at him. 

He had been exhausted, worn out by all the emotions and fear. But a fire lit in his heart seeing that. Rolling away from the demon he moved up onto his feet. It was still lying on the floor when he got up and the image of Ryo wasn’t gone. Ryo laid in the same position as it, slightly off so he could see both of them but close enough to look like the demon was hiding behind him.

“What are you!?” The same question came out laced with pain. The demon didn’t move, it's expression didn’t waver but it did look hurt. Akira felt himself move backwards, desperate to run but unable to without first figuring out what happened to Ryo. 

“What did you do to him!?” Finally it began to sit up, the illusion of Ryo moving perfectly in sync with it. Akira felt bile crawl up his throat and had to swallow back the burning liquid. It still didn’t answer, didn’t stand. To Akira that felt like his worst thoughts were confirmed. 

“I’ll kill you! You demon!” It sat motionless as Akira dove towards it. He was mere centimeters from making contact when he froze.

It was crying, and so was the projection of Ryo. Akira felt his stomach knot up. This had to be a trick, and a really dirty one at that. It must’ve known Akira wouldn’t be able to hurt Ryo… It must’ve known that just the image of the blonde would incapacitate him.  

Falling to his knees Akira cried. 

“You’re evil… Why? Why would you do this to me?”  It shifted to be by his side once more, leaning it's head against his shoulder. Akira couldn’t bring himself to shove it off, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but cry bitter tears. 

Finally it took pity on him, reaching out his finger to write a simple message:

_ Because he loved you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I do things from Akira’s POV it comes out really unclear I feel? But that's just because our sweet summer boy never knows what's going on. So everyone has to be confused with him... At least until I learn how to do this better ouo);;


End file.
